


and i'm electrified by you

by johnegberts



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Hurt and comfort, M/M, No Caps For Aesthetic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, short for now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegberts/pseuds/johnegberts
Summary: he could only reach out, yearning for more than just touch. to cradle him in his arms, to wrap the boy in your wings. but morning would never come, and his chest only grew heavier.





	and i'm electrified by you

spongebob has as many dicks as he has sponge holes. like they kinda wriggle their way out of his holes when he's turned on like barnacles. .. .u finger them gently and he cums a little and they eject out of his spongy skin. if you put your finger in your ass thats what his holes feel like. sometimes they clench around ur fingers and his sensors go staright to your own dick and you get hard. spongebob sends out an electric shock. electrocutes you. and when he's at his peak he slowly morphs into a pig ready to be milked. the sponge of his skin becomes pink and you get your knife out, ready for slicing. u pick up his soft, tender pink thigh and butcher it into four cubes. he squeals with delight.. u keep slicing... ignoring the seafoam .... he only grows another leg. u put it into a bowl of soup and feed it to the fat, stinky spongepig - that completes the cycle of asexual reproduction. upon consuming his own flesh he turns back into ar egular sponge. he puts on his clothes and avoids eye contact with y/n for the rest of the night. he leaves you in your own home, alone. just another day of spongebob squarepnts.

**Author's Note:**

> cuck


End file.
